The identifier locator network protocol (ILNP) is a network protocol designed to separate the two functions of network addresses, the identification of network endpoints and assisting routing by separating topological information from node identity. Thus, ILNP provides transport layers a static identifier (i.e. name), which allows seamless mobility and multi-homing. ILNP is backwards-compatible with existing internet protocol (IP). ILNP itself is an architecture with two different instantiations at present. ILNP is ILNP engineered as a set of Internet protocol version 6 (IPv6) extensions. ILNP is expected to coexist with both IPv4 and IPv6 at least during the early phase of deployment. Thus, the ability to enable connectivity between IPv6-only end user devices and IPv4 destinations is desirable.